This application is a continuation of copending international patent application PCT/DE00/02703 filed on Aug. 10, 2000 and designating the U.S., which claims priority of German patent applications DE 199 40 785.1 filed on Aug. 27, 1999 and DE 100 27 583.4 filed on Jun. 2, 2000.
The invention relates to a device for handling a catheter comprising a valve body on which a lever arm for actuating a pressure piston and a flexible locking component is mounted, wherein the lever arm can be held in an interlocking position by interlocking the lever arm with a detent nose using the locking component.
Such a device is known from DE 195 26 075 C1. In this device, a flexible locking component having a detent nose is integrally formed with a valve body for actuating a pressure piston by a lever arm, the pressure piston being inserted into said valve body. The locking component extends substantially perpendicular to the valve body. In the interlocking position, a clamping force is exerted on the catheter passing through the valve body and the pressure piston as to secure the catheter against an unintentional movement in an axial direction. However, it has turned out in practice that the device is usable only under certain restrictions, because on the one hand the unlocking of the lever arm is relatively complicated and on the other hand a higher flexibility in view of exerting a clamping force on the catheter would be advantageous.
Further devices are e.g. disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,869, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,313 and DE 33 24 699 C.
In view of the above, the object of the present invention is to provide a device of the aforementioned kind which allows to select different clamping forces being effective on the catheter wherein the forces to be exerted on the locking component are relatively low when operating with only one hand.
This object is solved by a device of the afore-mentioned kind, in which the locking component comprises a plurality of detent noses for interlocking the lever arm in a plurality of interlocking positions, and in which the locking component comprises an actuating wing, which is aligned in extension to the lever arm in the interlocking position of the lever arm.
Because the locking component comprises a plurality of detent noses and an actuating wing being aligned in extension to the lever arm, it is possible to unlock the lock and to bring the lever arm in a new position, for example in a new interlocking position by grasping the lever arm with two fingers of a hand, stretching out the little finger, putting the little finger on the actuating wing and exerting a relatively small pressure force on the actuating wing with a clamping force, which is exerted on the clamped catheter, being changed with respect to the initial interlocking position.
Advantageously, the locking component comprises at least two detent noses.
As to keep the lever arm""s wear low, the lever arm is advantageously provided with a protruding snap-in pin.
For achieving a simple and safe interlock, it is advantageous that each detent nose is provided with a flank being aligned substantially parallel to the valve body and being located on the side facing the valve body, and with a tapered flank being located on the side opposite to the valve body.
In view of a design as anatomical as possible, it is intended to align the lever arm in its interlocking position parallel to a bend line of the lever arm.
As to achieve an operationally reliable handling, in one embodiment a slide blocking support is provided on the side of the actuating wing opposite to the valve body. Advantageously, the support is made of rubber, silicon or caoutchouc.
In a further embodiment, the side of the actuating wing opposite to the valve body is roughened, as to avoid a sliding-off of the little finger.
In order to keep the exerting pressure force as low as possible, the locking component is provided with at least one recess between the dent noses and the valve body for increasing the flexibility.